wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Herp And Derp Video Game/List of levels
Herp and Derp have a video game with 5,833 levels. List of levels #'LEGGO DEM EGGOS: '''In this level, you, playing as Herp and Derp, make and eat tons of waffles. The more waffles you eat, the more skill you will get. #'Disney Junior Revenge: In this level, you, playing as Herp and Derp, get to do mean and evil things to characters on Disney Junior shows. You choose your show, your scheme, and then, perform evil deeds! #'''The Poop on Everyone: In this level, you, playing as Herp and Derp, need to poop on everyone in Blah Village. #'Chocolate Whipped Cream: '''In this level, you, playing as Herp and Derp, have to spray poop on the desserts and eat them, but not the rainbow terds. If you eat a rainbow terd, you lose some coins. #'Prank Call: In this level, you, playing as Herp and/or Derp, need to prank call everyone on Disney Junior. #'''Nemesis Revenge: In this level, you, playing as Herp and Derp, need to get revenge on your heroic nemesises, Huf and Murf! #'Herp and Derp Buy A New Bike:' In this level, you, playing as Huf and Murf, need to break Herp and Derp's bike. Then, you, playing as Herp and Derp, need to buy a new bike. #'I'm Gonna Jump You: '''In this level, you will choose to either play as Herp or Derp. You then play checkers...but with an EVIL twist! When all of your pieces become king, you get to become the King of whatever you choose. #'WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!: In this level, Herp falls down a cliff, and you, Derp, must find a way to save him. #'Herp and Derp In A Car: '''This level is similar to Mario in a Car in Super Duper Mario Rainbow Factory. Herp and Derp will drive in actual places in the world, with random cars dotting the course. Herp and Derp must get to destinations you input. #'Commercial: 'You get a script for a commercial, then you must remember your lines as Herp. If you get the lines wrong from a list, Derp throws tomatoes, phones, and poop all over you. #'Direct a Movie: 'You have to direct a movie. First you write a script, then have auditions. You direct the movie, and win money. #'Lick a Frog: 'You must find a frog and lick it. #'Surf and... Um, more Surf: 'You surf a wave and see how long you go without wiping out. #'CLONE MANIA: 'As Herp and Derp, you discover a cloning machine and make 100 clones to perform evil deeds. #'IT'S TIMMEH TAHME: 'This bonus level is unlocked after beating the Octonauts stage in Disney Junior Revenge. You have to force all the farm animals from Timmy Time to stop making animal sounds and start talking. #'Fire McStuffins!: 'You must fire Doc McStuffins, then turn the show completely upside down. Give it a new name, plot, and see how good your ratings are. If you get 5 million views or more, you move on to the next level. #'We Like Sandwiches: 'You must make sandwiches with the ingredients shown on screen. #'Get Fat: '''As Herp, you must get fat, then you play as Derp, and you must take on the role of Herp's trainer. #!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:' Basically a ripoff of the game AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, you just have to make Huf and Murf scream 50 times. You advance to the next level once you do so. #'Back to Basics:''' You play as Herp and Derp before they were evil. In other words, you just have to farm melons. Special Levels Available only in the Wee and Poo versions: Shopping Spree: In this level, you, playing as Herp and Derp, need to buy as many items as you can to decorate your Best Western room. Vending Machine: In this level, you, playing as Herp and Derp, need to remember the code for the item you want in the vending machine and get the item out of the vending machine. If you enter the wrong code, a bomb or rainbow terd will come out of the machine. Available only in the PeeDS version: Sneeze PeeMiis: In this level, you, playing as your PeeMiis, need to create the biggest sneeze so that you can scare Herp and Derp away. This level can be unlocked if you turn the game on on February 2, which is National Sneeze Day. Microgame Madness: In this level, which is a twist on the WarioWare games, need to complete Herp and Derp's microgames, which can be about anything. Evil Comedians: In this level, you will choose to either play as Herp or Derp. You need to say the right lines in your comedy routine, or else, the audience will throw tomatoes at you. Category:Herp and Derp Category:Randomness